1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood lancet device which collects a small amount of blood from a human body, and more particularly, to a safety blood lancet device in which a loading operation in an exposed state of a lancet is not allowed, and a loading state of the lancet can be visually checked from the outside, and also it is possible to previously prevent damage of components due to applying of excessive force, when adjusting a penetration depth of a needle of a lancet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Blood lancet device is primarily used by diabetic patients who are required to regularly check their blood sugar levels, but it is also used in various other fields where the collection of blood samples is required.
The blood lancet device is configured so that a lancet including a body and a needle fixed to the body is inserted therein and the needle penetrates the skin to a predetermined depth by applied elastic force. For example, the blood lancet device is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0820523 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,978. In case of these patents, if a button is pressed after the lancet is inserted and a sleeve is pulled back, the lancet is shot forward, and the needle penetrates the skin and is then withdrawn in a flash.
In the general blood lancet device having the above-mentioned configuration, which was sold in the market, a penetration depth of the needle was uniformly fixed. However, since people's skin may have different thicknesses, and also the collection of blood may be performed at different parts of the body, it was necessary to adjust the penetration depth of the needle to the skin.
Therefore, a blood lancet device that could adjust the depth of penetration was developed. Korean Patent No. 10-0820523 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,978 show structures of the blood lancet device in detail. In these patents, a user can adjust the penetration depth of the needle to the skin by turning a control tip.
However, in the conventional blood lancet device, since loading and shooting operations may be performed even in an exposed state of a lancet, the lancet may be shot due to user's carelessness, and thus a user and other persons may be injured. Also, it is not possible to check whether the lancet is loaded in an unexposed state of the lancet after loading the lancet.
Also, in the conventional blood lance device, when a user rotates the control tip in order to adjust the penetration depth of the lancet, components of the device may be damaged or separated from each other if excessive force is applied to the control tip, and also patients who will have blood taken may feel psychological fear due to impact sound generated between the components when loading the lancet.
Also, in the conventional blood lance device, since an ultrasonic welding method is employed to manufacture rigid products when assembling the components, it is necessary to prepare separate equipment for ultrasonic welding, and also it is difficult to perform the assembling process while satisfying ultrasonic welding conditions.